A Rose For A Rose
by The pH alchemist
Summary: Slight Doctor Who crossover: Young Thor and Loki chat up a strange couple during a picnic.


**Hello, it's me again with another one-shot. This one is entirely** **independent of my current one-shot series 'Of Highland Cows and Haggis'**

**This was inspired from a quote in Doctor Who, in which River Song asks the Doctor if they have had picnic on Asgard yet. Since I don't like River, I decided to use Rose instead, along with the 10th doctor.**

**I know this sounds like it's in the wrong fandom, but it's from Thor and Loki's POV. And because of this, I'm not labeling it a crossover either. I have no idea what the 'age difference' is between the brothers, so since my brother and I are two years apart, Loki and Thor will be as well. Loki is 8 and Thor is 10...or whatever the Aagardian equivalent for that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Avengers **

* * *

Spring on Asgard is incomparable to any other place in the universe. The palace orchards were in full bloom; apple, pear, and peach trees showing off their vibrant flowers, fresh lavender giving off a peaceful scent. It was also the time when the traders came to town, selling treasures and trinkets from far-off realms.

It was also the time when two young princes could cause a bit of mischief in the newly reborn world.

The King and Queen would be shocked to hear their children were running about Asgard without supervision, at only age eight and ten, there was a world of trouble for them to get into. But, with the stubbornness only an eight and ten year old can muster, Thor and Loki decided that nothing would get in their way of having some good old fashioned fun.

"Thor, come on! We need to time this so as not to be seen." Loki whispered to his brother, who was still hanging from the ceiling.

"But brother, matron Agnes comes this way bearing my favorite pastries on the way to the kitchen, and if I wait here-"

"There's no time. Matron Agnes can make you as many as you like when we get back, I promise." His brother's word seemed good enough for Thor, and he dropped from the ceiling and landed next to Loki. The two tiptoed across the hall before sneaking into the servant's quarters and slipping out the back door. The brothers smiled and raced off into town

They stopped by the market first, buying a loaf of bread, some sausage, and carrots before stashing them in the basket they took from the servant's quarters. Loki, having eyed an ivory belt buckle, stayed behind to haggle with the vendor before catching up to Thor with his new treasure.

Thor and Loki walked out of the village and towards their favorite picnic spot, the one on the bluff no one knew about. Imagine their surprise when they saw two people there already.

"I though no one knew about this place." Thor remarked.

"I wonder who they are." Loki replied, and they started towards them.

As they got closer, they could see it was a man and a woman that neither of them had seen before. The woman had long blonde hair and was dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, while the man had dark brown hair, his clothes obscured by the long coat he wore. They were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Loki suggested.

"Nonsense, brother. I'd like to know who else shares the knowledge of our secret picnic spot." Thor replied and continued up to the couple. He cleared his throat, and the couple looked at him. "Excuse me, but my brother and I usually eat here."

"Oh, we're sorry." The blonde woman said. "It was empty and we assumed-"

"It's no trouble." Loki said, approaching the couple. "My name is Loki, and this is my brother Thor."

The blonde woman's eyes widened. "Like from the movie?" Thor and Loki cocked their heads in confusion.

"I wouldn't mention that." The man said quickly. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Rose Tyler." The blonde woman smiled and waved.

"I see you brought your own basket." Rose said, pointing to the basket Thor was lugging. "Care to join us?"

"We would be honored." Thor said and spread out the food.

Thor and Loki shared stories with the Doctor and Rose. Apparently, they were travelers, and they decided that a picnic on Asgard would be perfect for the start of Spring. They told the princes about distant worlds and alien species and all the adventures they went on.

Thor started regaling them with stories about he and his friends: tracking wild boar, deer, and in one instance, a dragon.

"A real dragon?" Rose asked.

"Aye, we had no idea at the time that was what we were tracking. Luckily it was small and we could escape with our lives."

"And what about you, Loki?"

Loki scowled. "I wasn't there that day, dragons are too beautiful to kill." He gave Thor a shove.

"So what _do _you like to do?" Asked the Doctor.

"I like reading stories." Loki explained, then leaned in. "And just between you and me, I also like doing magic."

"Magic? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Can you show me?" Rose asked. Loki nodded then furrowed his brow. He was just learning how to conjure items, and knew the perfect thing for Rose.

_Mother's garden is large,_ Loki thought, _I'm sure she won't miss_ one flower.

He cupped his hands, and suddenly a rose appeared. Loki smiled triumphantly before handing it to Rose.

Prose smiled and put it on top of her basket. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Loki." Loki blushed a bit, still smiling from his success, and nodded.

"How long will you be staying?" Thor asked.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "Not long now, we should be heading back."

"To where? Where are you from?"

"From far away." Rose said.

"As far away as Midgard?" Loki wondered.

"Wellll, something like that." The Doctor replied. He then grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you getting married?" Thor asked, and the couple stopped.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Married. I believe it is customary to dine together before deciding to get married." Loki explained with the innocence of an eight year old.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, chuckling nervously. "Oh no, us?" The Doctor asked. "We're friends."

"Yeah, friends." Rose agreed.

"Well, when you finally decide to marry, can we come?" Thor asked.

"Yes, of course we'll invite you."

"If you have some time, feel free to walk with us, it isn't far to where we're going next." The Doctor said, and the four of them headed off into the surrounding woods.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked.

"To my spaceship." The Doctor explained. "It's a big blue box, I think I parked it somewhere-"

"There!" Thor shouted, pointing off into the distance at a blue object.

"That's it, good spotting." Upon closer inspection, Thor and Loki realized it _was _a big blue box, with the words 'Police Public Call Box' on it...whatever that meant. The Doctor pulled out a small key and unlocked it.

"How will you both fit in there?" Thor asked.

The Doctor winked at Loki. "Magic." He said and stepped inside.

"Good bye, fair maiden." Thor said an kissed Rose's hand, Loki following suit.

"You guys are cute." Rose said. "And Thor, love your brother. Loki, you love your brother, too. How about, it doesn't matter what people think-"

"ROSE!" The Doctor called from somewhere in the box. "Careful."

Rose huffed. "Sorry guys, my inspirational speech has been cut short. We'll remember you, and keep an eye out in these woods, we might come visit you."

The Doctor popped his head out of the box. "Whenever you're ready, Rose." Rose waved to the boys one last time before entering the box.

"It must be very crowded in there." Thor remarked.

"He said it's a magic box, it's probably bigger on the inside." Loki replied. Suddenly, the light on the top started to flash. The boys took a step back as the box started to fade, pulsing along with the light at the top, until it vanished completely.

"See," Loki said, "a magic box."

_10 Years Later_

Thor and Loki were taking breakfast when matron Agnes walked in.

"A letter for you two." She said, placing it on the table before walking away.

"Who's it from?" Loki asked, Thor having snatched the envelope up first. Thor smiled, remembering a certain day in spring many years ago. Loki reached over and took the envelope from Thor's hands. He scanned it, and his face soon mirrored Thor's. Conjuring a knife, he flicked his wrist and opened the envelope, a letter and a card falling out. He picked up the letter and started reading.

_Princes Loki and Thor,_

_It's only been seven months since I last saw you, but the Doctor isn't quite sure of the time difference for the two of you. In case you've forgotten us, you met us one spring morning as children. We had, on accident, commandeered your picnic spot and invited you to join us upon discovery. We never forgot what you requested of us, that if we were to marry, we would invite the two of you. Opening the letter triggered the TARDIS, that's the Doctor's spaceship, to return to Asgard in the last place we saw you. Meet us there as soon as you can with you answer. I can't wait to hear more of your adventures, I'm sure you've had plenty since our departure._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Rose and the Doctor._

Loki handed the letter off to Thor to let him read it and picked up the card that was also in the envelope. The card was white with pink roses decorating the border. The words were written in a golden cursive:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Rose Tyler and the Doctor._

* * *

**If you had the time to read, please take the time to review.**

**Much appreciated.**


End file.
